fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angel's Rebirth: For Better or Worse
---- Author's Note: Hi hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month, things in my life have been super hectic. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! ---- "YOU'RE WHAAAT?!" "Yes, it's true!" Sienna beamed, sharing a loving glance at her husband. "We're having a baby! We wanted to tell you guys sooner, but Axel wanted to be sure that the baby was healthy." Lissa squealed. "Congratz sis! You'll be great parents, I'm sure of it. And I'll be the greatest auntie in the world!" "Indeed, we'll all do our parts to ensure you have a safe and healthy pregnancy, First Lieutenant." said Blanco as he clapped Axel on the back. "Thank you sir, best believe she won't have to lift a finger. I'll be by her side the entire step of the way." Axel promised. As he shook hands with Blanco, he couldn't help but acknowledge the other person in the room. "What about you? Don't you have anything to say, Alejandro?" Looking up, Alejandro quickly rose to stand at eye-level with the happy couple. "Congratulations, you two. Sorry I didn't speak up earlier, I was caught up in my thoughts." he apologized. "Your thoughts, eh?" Axel said with a smirk. "Do any of those thoughts begin with a G?" "Oi, fuck off." Alejandro snarled, making both Blanco and Axel laugh. "I've been telling ya it ain't like that between me and her. It's just that she said she'd be here at this time and she ain't." "We're only teasing, Alejandro. Don't get so riled up." Blanco said, putting up his hands in defeat. "I'm sure Gia's fine. The hospital is near Headquarters. Maybe she stopped by to see how her father's doing." Alejandro grumbled. " 'Guess you're right. Forget I said anything then." "Now that everyone's focus is back, its time we get serious," Sienna spoke up, sitting down. The three men quickly jumped in alarm. "What is it honey, is it the baby?!" Axel cried. "Yes," Sienna said. "Which color do you think we should paint the nursery?" The three men fell over. ---- "I'll see you tomorrow, dad. Try not to cause any trouble for the nurses, okay?" Gia warned, putting on her jacket. "Must you go so soon? Why not stay and we can go out on a walk?" Abraham pouted. "I don't think I can stand to be in this tiny room any longer. Just for five minutes please?" "Oh alright fine," Gia gave in. "I'm sure it'll also be good for you to get on those legs." Helping him up, the two walked out the front of the hospital and informed the nurse thye'd be going once around the garden. The garden was truly beautiful. It was decorated with various rose bushes, sunflowers and beautiful colored trees. During her time in the hospital, it had been Gia's favorite place to walk around. It had this sort of effect that lifted all the weight off your shoulders. "Feeling any better?" Gia asked her father. "Somewhat. I can't wait to get out that god forsaken white room. My hands have already healed, so they should just let me out." Abraham complained. "Your hands, but not your legs." Gia retorted. "What about your magic? Have you tried practicing?" "They don't exactly let former criminals preform Black Magic in public places, you know." Abraham said, rolling his eyes. "No need to be cynical, I was just asking." Gia pouted. "I'll just have to continue my treatments as ordered." Abraham resolved. "Maybe the doctor will be satisfied with my progress and let me out a week earlier than-" "''Someone help! Please!" ''cried out a voice from afar. "What was that?" Abraham shouted in alarm. "Hey, where are you?! Can you hear me?" ''"Let go of me! Somebody please!" '' "That sounded like it came from a few blocks away." Gia concluded, heading for the gate. "Go back inside, I'll handle it!" "Gia wait! Let me-eugh!" Abraham clutched his side. Suddenly, a nurse ran out to his aid. Taking his arm, she led him to the entrance of the hospital. "Mr. Froth, you're not well enough to take off running! Please, come back inside and wait for your daughter!" "Hmf. Fine." Abraham complied. Before they were completely inside, he took one last look in the direction Gia had run off to. ---- "Somebody help me! I'm-!" came a muffled cry. The thugs who had the woman cornered had put one of their hands over her mouth to keep anyone from finding them. "Shaddup already! You'd better hope nobody heard you, or both you ''and ''them will pay dearly!" snarled the thug holding the captive. "Please, I'm just a shopkeeper! What do you want from me?!" sobbed the saleswoman. "I haven't seen any of you before in my life!" "Yeah? Well you'd better get 'ta recognizing our faces!" said another in a cocky tone. "We're gonna be famous mages one day! Eventually, we'll become so strong you'll all answer to us! Heh heh heh!" "Okay okay! You'll be famous one day, yes! Just please let me go!" begged the woman. "I have two children and-!" "I SAID SHUT UP LADY!" he barked, holding a magic infused dagger to her neck. "You're essential to our plan. We know you run the entire marketplace, so what better way to make our guild name feared again by taking out the boss and taking your market for ourselves!" "W-What?! That's preposterous!" said the woman. "The city police would stop you before you could even set foot inside." "That's where you're wrong, missy. Our guild has too much power. Hell, we could overthrow the entire force if we felt like it!" "No guild can overthrow the entire force, now stop wasting your getaway time and let me go!" the woman pleaded, thrashing against the man's hold on her. "Pfft! You clearly don't know us then. Hear our name and tremble! Running Lion is the strongest dark guild of all time, and nobody can stop us!" he proclaimed loudly. "What did you just say?" "Lady you must be deaf or something. I said-" the thug began to repeat, annoyed. "T-that wasn't me." the woman shook her head in fear. Confused, the two thugs turned around and found the owner of the voice. Upon viewing the look on the person's face, they'd nearly wet themselves. "I don't think I heard you correctly." Gia spoke with venom, glaring murderously. "Please, say it again."